Molly The Cougar: Transcript
Molly The Cougar is the 15th episode of Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Cast Main *Gorge *Timmy *Molly The Cougar *Robo *Gatekeeper #2 Minor *Dores *Cubey *Mr. Luigi (Papa Squeegee's founder) Plot Gorge is busy playing Tomodachi Life on his 3DS. He gives one of his created Miis (a Mii of Sanjay Patel) some soda. Then, Gorge hears a moving truck and turns his 3DS off. The moving truck seems to be playing Blinded By The Light by Manfred Mann's Earth Band. Out comes the new girl in town, and the mover gets really small boxes out. Gorge wants to see what was going on. Timmy shuts down his Surface Pro 3 and looks out the window. The next day, WHSJ, the local CW affiliate, played a newscast talking about the new girl in town, followed by an episode of X-Play on Nickelodeon Family. Gorge runs to her house, with Rock You Like a Hurricane by Scorpions playing. Gorge realizes her house feels larger than his, but that's because all her stuff looks smaller than his. Suddenly, her Gameboy sucks him, Timmy and her into VECTOR LAND. Gorge and Timmy feel exactly the same when they got sucked into VECTOR LAND. And not just that- VECTOR LAND was an amusement park in Virginia. The new girl, however, realizes stuff is different about her. She introduces herself to Timmy and Gorge, her name being "Molly The Cougar". Gorge still had his 3DS in his pocket, but it was charging without an AC adapter or anything. Gorge says "That's new". He suggested he go to Papa Squeegee's, where they had Deep Fried Squeegee's, Squeegee Cola, Caffeine-free Coke (for this episode), Sprite (for this episode), Caffeine-free Dr. Pepper (for this episode), Grape Sunkist (for this episode), and Caffeine-free Sun Drop (for this episode). At Papa Squeegee, Gorge buys Caffeine-free Sun Drop, but realizes they're out. It turns out he got the last 20 fl oz. bottle they had, so he decided to get Grape Sunkist instead. I also turns out Robo got a large quantity of Caffeine-free Sun Drop, but realized that he doesn't want to drink all of those, so he hands two-fourths of what he got to Gorge. Gorge replies, "Thanks". After walking out of Papa Squeegee, Molly is having trouble with the door, but Gorge and Timmy pull her out. Gorge realizes she must've grown taller during their visit, so they decided to escape VECTOR LAND before she gets taller. Robo tags along, so the four head off in search for adventure. Dores decided to blow up VECTOR LAND, but blew the ground where he as standing on up instead, sending himself into space. Gorge and Timmy get out their Super Seeds and destroy them, sending them out to the wind. They decide they go to the Gamecube Shop. There, they spot Lapo Luigi (Mr. Luigi), looking for a Gamecube. Gorge and Timmy introduce themselves to Mr. Luigi, and Mr. Luigi must've recognized them since they appeared on WCCB News. After that quick visit, Molly suddenly crashes into the shop, taller than before. Gorge faints at the look of her. Suddenly the gatekeeper wakes Gorge up. The gatekeeper introduces himself to Gorge. Gorge finds out there is a Store of Awesomeness store in VECTOR LAND. Gorge and Timmy head inside. Gorge sees the place is filled with awesome stuff and wicked soda. They even have Caffeine-free CHERRY-LEMON Sun Drop, but Gorge isn't interested in that. He knows they have Caffeine-free Sun Drop. When they leave the store, they realize that it used to be a Burger Queen. Gatekeeper #2 goes to check it out, only for him to point out the facts. One, Burger Queen only lasted 10 years in there. Two, It was closed by order of the Health Department, and it became available again as soon as they cleaned it up. Gorge decides to find Car-Boy, but Gatekeeper #2 objects, saying he isn't in VECTOR LAND. Dores suddenly falls from space and falls to earth. TBA. Trivia *The creator got permission from Nintendo to use a 3DS, Tomodachi Life and Molly's Gameboy. *He also got permission from CBS Corporation and Warner Bros. to use a fan-made CW affiliate for this episode. *He also got permission from NBCUniversal to use an episode of X-Play. *For this episode, Papa Squeegee's carries real soda (it's obvious that the Coke in Papa Squeegee's is actually caffeine-free because of a rule). The creator got permission to use Caffeine-free Coke and Sprite (The Coca-Cola Company) and maintained permission to use Caffeine-free Sun Drop and received permission to use Caffeine-free Dr. Pepper and Grape Sunkist (Dr. Pepper Snapple Group). *Like any other Coke location, Sprite is found at Papa Squeegee's for this episode. *This marks the first appearance of the Store of Awesomeness. *There is a line where Gorge says, "Hard to believe that was a Burger Queen". This references Car-Boy. Errors *When the Coke Machine was seen, Caffeine-free Dr. Pepper was replaced with Caffeine-free Pibb Xtra. Category:Episodes Category:Curiousgorge66 Category:Curiousgorge66's Adventures